To Save The World And To Fall In Love
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: he was told to bring forth a son, he was told...not just anyone could bare his son, he was told SHE had to bare his son, yes he could pup someone else, but it would be HER the bares him the son with the power needed, the power he himself wants. what to do
1. His Part Of Saving The World

It was a misty night...if lost souls were to walk the earth...they would do so on a night like tonight. There was something uneasy in the air. It was quite night...not even demons were acting out, they must have felt it to. In the mist you could see a figure, tall and firm. You could hardly see him within the mist, he stood sword in hand...but no enemy which to bare it to. He low growl was his warning. Now the figure was not one to growl at anything for no reason, he himself had only growl a few times in his long like, which means...if you hear him growling...it best to heed his warning.

He could feel it in his bones.He knew not what it was, but he knew that it would bare itself soon.

He was becoming more and more angry as the minutes past...his bones began to hurt.

"Sesshoommarruuu" came spooky, wisper of a voice, it was all ground him. He tighten his grip on his sword, growling a little louder now.

"You must save the world sesshomaru" now it was a soft whisper, it felt like someone had just whispered it in his ear. He stood strait up, still holding tight to his sword. The sight infront of him was bright. It looked like thousands of fire flies were coming together to make a figure. Once all in place...sesshomaru locked eye with it. She was all white, ghostly figure, almost transparent. He knew...that she was not of this word.

"Sesshomaru"

"State your purpose here" He said while sheathing his sword, he knew it would do not good with this figure.

"I am a guardian Sesshomaru...the kamis above have sent me" she said in a echo like voice

"You must save the world Sesshomaru" she said again

Sesshomaru looked to the sky, as if he were looking for the kamis themselves.

"what concern of it is mine?"

"The world will soon parish sesshomaru...it and everyone in it...that even includes demons..if the world parishes...everything parishes, everything will cease to exists" Again in a echo voice.

Now...he didn't mine the thought of everything else being gone...but he didn't like the idea that he to would be gone.

"What is it they would have this sesshomaru do about it?" he said in a 'what do you want me to do about it aditude' like is really was not his problem.

"You must bring forth a son"

Sesshomaru had thought many time about bringing forth a son, he would one day have to. The problem was...he has yet to find anyone he thought worthy to bare his son, or his name. He had yet to find someone to be worthy of his mate, true he didn't need a mate to bring forth a son...

but he had not found anyone worthy to enough to receive the pleasure he could give. Yes the great Sesshomaru...had been with NO woman. Demons did not need release, in less aroused of course. Yes there was times in which some demons went into heat, he had went into heat 3 times, he either fought it or gave himself release. Demons don't wait on 'the right girl' love and wanting to wait had nothing to do with it. It had everything to do with being worthy, and having the power.

The woman he would choose had to be worthy of him...and come close to him in power. It was really all about power, demons have a animal instincts...they like to play predator and pray, so the female need to be strong. The female would also have to be strong so that she may stand by her mate or Lord during battle, she also need to be strong to bare a child, to protect them and herself or her mate if needed. So there were a lot of reasons why he had not brought forth a son. He was not just anyone...he was the demon Lord of the west...and not just anyone would do for him, unlike the other Lords who could just mount some bitch and pup her. That is why he was the strongest and most feared, he did not come from just some bitch, his mother was just as strong as his father. That's one reason he hated his brother and his father, his great father mated a human woman...and bared inuyasha...who was nothing compared to him. He would not be like the other Lords or like his father, his pups would be strong, great leaders and they would rule just as he did, and they to would be feared. So this...this was not going to be easy.

He let of a growl of annoynce'

"The power you seek will come in the form of your son sesshomaru, he will save the world when the time comes" again in a whispered echo voice.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and turned to walk away

"So be it" he said, but she was not finished and was quickly in front of him and few feet away.

"Sesshomaru...not just anyone may bare your son" her face turn from soft to stern. He thought it pathetic that this 'woman' didn't know that he would not just let anyone bare his son.

"The miko that travels with your brother...she shall be the one to bare your son"

Ok as soon as those word left her mouth, all thought of him helping flew right out the door, to hell with the world..he was not about to lower himself to breed with his brothers bitch, he would...well...rather die.She was human, he hated humans...but...little did everyone know...he didn't hate ALL humans...he was not to go telling people that but yeah, in fact the miko of which them woman was speaking is one of the humans he did tolerate, he didn't mind the monk or demon slayer either, tho he barley spoke two word to them, and most likely never would speak more than two words to them. Rin was the only human he ever let touch him..she was his ward. She was allowed to live with him, touch him in a innocent manner of course and talk to him anytime she wanted. He would allow her to play, he would kill anything that bothered her, he pretty much let her do as she pleased, and she was the only one.

But the miko, yes he would listen to her when she talked (somewhat) and yes she was the only other human besides Rin that he did speak more than two or 3 words to, and ok he did save her a time or two, but that was for his advantage. He could deal with the miko in small doses, and that was it, small doses, nothing more. She was just one human that he would speak with in passing, thats it, nothing more. She never crossed his mind in less she was in view, or if he smelt her. She was nothing more than his brothers bitch to him. He really had no use for her, or her friends but he had no real reason to kill them or he would have, that's how much he didn't care. If they ever gave him a reason he would not think twice about killing them...that's how much he didnt care.

He again changed his direction to walk away...this time the woman did not move.

"Sesshomaru...hear me, you must not speak of this to anyone...if you do..her body will not bare you a son" He didn't care, he was not about to pup her.

"And Sesshoomru...things will being to happen, and they longer you wait, the more bed things will happen" she said as she began to fade away

"Head me Sesshomaru...bring forth your son" with that she was gone leaving the Lord to himself.


	2. The One He Needs Shall Not Leave

He fought with himself...bring forth a son...and son with her, and how we supposed to go about doing tha? Well he could walk up and ask...yeah right..Sesshomaru was not about to ask...that was the monks job...he had heard the monk a few times...asking women to bare his son. So what...go up and demand it...yes he could...but then it would start more than one fight..was it worth trouble. Damn that odd woman...she told him he could not tell her...but why not? There was no way she was going to agree...and he had honor..he was not about force her. Damn...as if he didn't already have enough problems. He decided to wait...wait in see if what the woman said...was true.

---

you could hear "whoohoos"

and "alright!" and "Yes!!"

The small pack of Inuyasha was jumping up and down...hugging..being happy..they had defeated Naraku...they would finally be able to breath! Kikyo got her life back....Miroku's hand was now without a wind tunnal...the jewel was purified and around Kagomes neck and Sango's brother was still alive. A good day...a good day indeed. Everyone was hugging and being happy....but they all stopped there happy dance when Sesshomaru came into view. He stopped in front of them and looked around

"The half breed is dead" He was talking about Naraku

"Yep" Kagome said looking at him....he soon moved his eye to meet hers. He was...check her out?? But not in the way you think. Kikyo was in the back of the group and noticed the cold Lords odd stare.

"Yeah..no thanks to you jerk" Inuyasha spit out...making his brother look at him. "Stop your barking Inuyasha" Sesshomaru said as he walked past him...back into the forset.

"That was weird" Sango said watching him leave

"Indeed" Miroku agreed.

----

That night they ate well...

Everyone was talking of their plans...Shippo wanted to go train, Sango's brother wanted to return to his village to start over...Miroku..well you know what Miroku wanted to do..and Sango was more than willing now. That left Inuyasha..Kikyo and Kagome.

Kagome watched the fire after everyone calmed down. What now....go home? But if she went home...what reason would she have to come back?

"Kagome..are you leaving us?" Sango asked

Kagome looked up at her "Uh..oh well...I guess..I need to go home...let everyone know..I'm ok"

"You will come back wont you?" Miroku asked...Sango sitting in his lap. "Uh..oh sure!" Leave it to her friends to give her a reason to come back.

"Would that be wise Kagome?" Everyone turned to eyes to Kikyo...he was sitting next to Inuyasha.

"What...what do you mean?" Leave it to Kikyo to hurt her feelings

'The jewel is gone now...you may go home..and you make come back...but if you come back...you will be stuck here...do you think it wise to return"

Everyone was silent...shocked...Inuyasha removed his eyes from Kikyo and put them on Kagome. Kagome looked down the shippo in her lap...you could see the tear forming in her eyes. Now what?

"You could always stay here with us Lady Kagome" Miroku spoke

"Mmm yes Kagome you could" Sango added

"Yeah Kagome...don't leave us!" Shippo cried.

'It is not up to us..Kagome does not belong here...she belongs in her own time" Kikyo added. Sango, Shippo and Miroku all gave her a nasty look. "Her duty here is done...she must return" It seemed Kikyo was trying her best to get rid of Kagome.

"Kikyo" Inuyasha whispered,was she trying to make Kagome leave...he didn't know what to do...he could not have both of them. Kagome stood up, her bangs covering her water filled eyes. "Ka..kagome" Sippo cried

"No..she's right...I have no reason to stay here" Kagome looked at Sango and Miorku, saying goodbye with her eyes. She then looked at Inuyasha...the man who just now didn't stand up for her "Goodbye Inuyasha" She said quickly and turn on her heal.

""Miko" Kagome turned back around to see Sesshomaru standing behind Kikyo and Inuyasha. Everyone turned to looked at him. Inuyasha jumped up "What are you doing here bastard"

Sesshomaru eyes his brother but then looked back at Kagome "You shall stay" She drew her eyebrows together...she didn't understand._why would sesshomaru want me to stay?_

"GRR you jerk" Inuyasha yelled pulling out his sword

"Inuyasha...was it not you who did not stand up a defend the girl..the girl who stayed by you side"

Inuyasha had nothing to say there...but why was his brother here...why did he want Kagome to stay "You no nothing of loyalty little bother" Sesshomaru said glaring at his brother.

"She had no reason to stay here any longer" Kikyo said...still sitting arms crossed. "I shall be the judge of that" and then he began to walk away. "Sesshomaru wait!" Kagome called out...was there something he wanted her to do? He stopped but did not turn around "miko..if you try to leave...I will stop you" and then he left.

Leaving everyone shocked. "Well...you hear the man..Kagome you stay" Miroku smiled as he said it. _but...why?_Was all Kagome kept asking herself.

---

If what the woman said was true...he could not let her leave...so he stopped her. That didn't mean he was going to do as the woman said....only time would tell...he was going to wait..wait to see if what she spoke of was true.


	3. The Earth Is To Quite

Sesshomaru fought with himself..something he never did...he was a wise person...he always had the answer. Save the world..nothing was wrong with the world...other than the humans and their stupidity that roamed it. If the world were in trouble...how would he get her to...bare his son?

He didn't even want to think about it. He sighed, something he never did, he would wait...wait to see if this said world was indeed in trouble...wait to see if what the..woman said was true.

-----

Kagome sat with her friends and stared at the fire....it was very silent...very weird. Sesshomaru had just left...they all wanted to know the same thing..why did he want her to stay? Kikyo sat with her arms crossed and her eyes on Kagome...she knew something was up.

"It's to quite" She spoke. They all looked at her like she was crazy, they all knew it was to quite. But that's not what she was talking about. "Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked.

"The earth...it's to quite" She closed her eyes, she looked like she was trying to hear something. Miroku looked up for a moment and then back down to Kikyo "Yes....It would seem Lady Kikyo is right"

Then every looked at him. "What the hell are yall talking about" Inuyasha said jumping up, had his friends lost their minds? "Calm down Inuyasha" Miroku spoke crossing his arms "Lady Kikyo is right...the earth is to quite"

"What does that mean?" It was Sango who asked.

"Think of it this way my dear Sango...the calm before the storm" Miroku looked at Sango...with a firm face.

"You think something bad is about to happen?" Everyone turned to see Kagome holding her head down and playing with her fingers.

"Perhaps Lady Kagome" Miroku said with a smile, he didn't know why she was all the sudden....shy? sad?...was she afraid? "Do you think...maybe...that's why Sessshomaru told me I could not go?"

Kikyo stood up with a gasp, and once again all eyes were on her. Yes Sesshomaru had something to do with this...she just knew it...now it was time to find out what. Before anyone could ask she was walking away, but she stopped "Don't follow me" She warned. Tonight was turning out to be...very, very weird. First Sesshomaru and now her?

"Women" Inuyasha huffed as he jumped into a tree. Kagome just sighed and went to thinking things that she had no answers to. Miroku and Sango just stared at each other.

-----

Kikyo walked...she knew were to find him. Just what was he up to now? She came upon him, his back to her. He knew she was there "What is it priestess?"

"It's to quite" She told him

He had no idea what she was talking about...but he should know, so he closed his eyes and...well listened....and she was right. His eyes snapped open, she was right...the world was to quite...something was coming. "Indeed" He told her...as if he knew all along.

"You know something" She was not asking. "Perhaps"

They way he said it made her think...he knew something...but he was not going to tell her...or was it that he could not tell her? "What will you do?" She asked.

He turned away from her "It is none of your concern"

"Does it involve Kagome?" She saw him twitch...she hit the nail on the head.

"Will you not tell me? or is it that you can not?"

He turned half way and glared at her, she in ways was like him...smart woman, asking the right questions. "Find the guardian of the Kamis....ask her if you wish" He spoke softly and then left. Kikyo watched him go. Finding the guardian of Kamis would not be easy, in fact she would be lucky to do such a thing. But...this was big...if it had anything to do with the Kamis...but what did it have to do with Sesshomaru...something...he knew about it. What about Kagome...he didn't deny it had something to do with her....so what? Kikyo would find out, but it was not to protect Kagome.


	4. The Messenger & Kikyo

Kikyo sealed off and area and sat down, this would not be easy, and even if she tried all night, she may not be able to call forth the messenger of the Kami's.

She closed her eyes, her spirit and soul open, her power, for a human, was great. She was calm, silent, she would stay in the spot till the sun came up if she had to.

"Why is it you seek me miko"

It only took but a moment, which meant the messanger wanted to be found.

"The earth is to still and a great demon demands the aid of a human girl from the future"

The messenger smirked,

"Do you wish to interfere?"

"I wish to know why"

The woman messenger became serious "A son must be born of great power, to defeat a son of great power"

"What does it have to do with Kagome and Sesshomaru?"

"The miko, you think not of her as strong?"

"Her power is her own, but not of my level"

"And Sesshomaru?"

"His power is great"

The messenger sighed "It is not easy, but it must be done, the demon known as Sesshomaru and the human girl, known as Kagome, must become one, they must bring forth a son, a son to save the world"

This was a shock, Kikyo's eyes went cold and hard, this didn't sound right.

"What trick is this?"

"Trick, why do you say such a thing?"

"For two people so unalike, you wish to bring them together?"

"I should think you would be happy Kikyo"

Kikyo stood "It matters not to me, but what of my womb, can I not bear a son such as you seek?"

"Kikyo, while you and Inuyasha are strong, Inuyasha it still half demon, and you no longer carry the power of the jewel as the girl does"

She understood,

"Speak of this to no one, it must be of Kagomes own will, least it not work, some love must be involved"

Kikyo let a small cold laugh out "love"

"It can be done"

"We shall see" Kikyo stated, letting down the shield she had up, as soon as it was gone the messenger vanished.


	5. Personal Matters

Kikyo returned to camp only to find Kagome missing "Where is she"

Miroku poked the fire "Inuyasha once again said to much and she went for a walk"

"I said to much!" Inuyasha stood yelling,

"You asked her if she had a thing for your brother then you asked her if she where gunna sleep with him" Miroku said blankly as if commenting on the weather or something.

"Well I wanna know if she really is gunna have a kid with that bastard!"

"Inuyasha, what concern is it of yours?" Kikyo cut in, Kagome was no longer his concern, after all, he pledge his love and protection to her.

"What, do you mean, she's my friend!"

"It is her personal matter Inuyasha, if she wishes for you to know she will tell you, otherwise you have no right" Kikyo snapped.

"What, you to! I thought you wanted her gone!"

Kikyo walked up to him "It does not matter, I am yours, you are mine" He blushed, Miroku and Sango looked at him.

Inuyasha crossed his arms "Fine, Ill go find her and tell her Ill stay out of it, but I dont like it"

"You will leave her, she will return"

"What!" Inuyasha snapped "She could get hurt you know" Inuyasha knew this,

"Fear not, your bother is near, watching"

"WHAT!" They all asked,

"One fears what they do not understand"

"He may not understand Kagome, but I doubt he fears her" Sango stated,

"He does not fear Kagome, he fears what they may do"

"He aint going to sleep with her" Inuyasha huffed as he sat back down,

"Then what are you worried for, Inuyasha" Miroku asked with a sly smile.

"Shut up monk!"

While Inuyasha was having a difficult time, Miroku and Sango where not unsold on the idea of Kagome and Sesshomaru, odd enough. Miroku eyed Kikyo as she leaned on Inuyasha, he wondered why the change?

"My dear Sango, how about a moonlight walk?" He asked with a sly smile,

"Not happening monk" Sango said not looking at him, Miroku coughed in his hand "Sango, I must insist you go on a walk with me"

This time Sango looked at him, it clicked, she got it "Ok"

Inuyasha and Kikyo watched as the shy couple walked away "Idiot, he is gunna come back with a black eye" Inuyasha said.

"What is it Miroku"

They walked with her arm linked in his "Sango, dont you find it odd that Kikyo all the sudden changed her mind about Kagome staying"

"Mm, maybe Sesshomaru got to her?"

"No, she is not afraid of him, like he is not of her"

"So what then?" Sango asked as they stopped walking,

"She knows something"

"Do you think Sesshomaru told her something that he is not telling us?"

"No, Sesshomaru stays to himself"

"So then, there is someone else" Sango asked wide eyed.

"Hmm, maybe, I guess time will tell"

They began to walk again "Do you think Kagome is at the well" Sango asked,

"And defy the great Lord Sesshomaru?" Miroku said joking, "Yes, yes I do!"


End file.
